Nigth before Xmas
by Drager
Summary: Nigth before Xmas with the narrator having problem with Tai, Kari and Digimon.


Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Base on THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS by Clement Clarke Moore  
_  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

The narrator stop to see a small pink ball with ears hopping. "I said not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;"

"Well I'm not a mouse," the pink ball said, "I'm a Koromon. I'm not stirring; I'm not hopping."

"Why are you up?" the narrator asked.

"Someone left cookies and going to get them," Koromon said.

"Koromon," Tai said walking from the bedroom, "You had a hard fight today so rest."

"I'll start once more," the narrator said.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

the narrator stop when a feline prowl into the room. "What are you doing?"

"I heard a mouse," the feline said, "so I'm hunting it."

"There are no mouse," the narrator said.

"Gatomon," Tai said picking up the feline as well.

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;  
_

The narrator look at the stockings. One was on top, one up side down, and one was stab in the middle.

"We were in a rush," Tai said.__

The children were nestled all snug in their beds ,While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  


the narrator look at the only one sleeping that was under eighteen. A though bubble appeared above the girl. In it two ninjas fought. "What," the narrator yelled waking Kari up.

"Sugar-plums are boring," Kari said.

_  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  


The narrator look around for the two only to find them missing. "They couldn't come," Tai said.

"Someone need to settle down for a long winter nap," the narrator said.

"Fine, everyone to your beds," Tai said, "Just don't get to comfortable we need to sprang from the bed soon."

_  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  


"What did I tell you," Tai said climbing out of his bed.

_  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

A ripping sound filled the room. "I tore them," Gatomon said dropping the remains of the shutter, "What a sash?"__

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  


"I don't see anything," Kari said.

_  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  


"I thought he was old Gennai," Koromon said.

_  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!

"Think how that would sound if they were digimon," Tai said.

"Now, Deermon! now, Deermon! now, Deermon and Deermon! On, Deermon! on Deermon! Deermon and Deermon!," Gatomon and Koromon cheered  
_  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too

_  
_I hope the roof can hold all that," Kari said.__

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  


"Tai dose this remind you all those times we hid from evil digimons?" Kari asked.

"Sure dose," Tai said.

"Only then there were using the attacks," Gatomon said.

_  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,_

Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

Kari held Gatomon from attacking the intruder__

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot

"Just like Gabumon," Koromon said.__

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,

_  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
_

_His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
_

"That's mom's look too," Kari said.

_  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;

_  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  


"No smoking here," Tai yelled.

_  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
_

Hey he has Gabumon belly," Gatomon said.

_  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

"It was the fact he didn't attack," Koromon said.

_  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

"How dose he deliver all those toys if he spend this long at each house?" Gatomon asked


End file.
